super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Korean Killer Omniverse
Korean Killer Omniverse is the third Omniverse, created by the Brave from Lord Omniverse as a way for them to roleplay. All of the content in this versed are created and maintained by L and Shinning . The former is definitely not a "psychopath" and the later is a total racist a-hole. Yet, this versed is the most "stable" of the three Omniverse. History In the begining of time, there was Primus, an all powerful supreme god created by the creator of the Omniverse. But then, the Creator who disapointed with Primus arrogant and altitude create five more goddess. Those goddess tasked with the role of punishing Primus, each have 90% of his power, ganging up and beat Primus so hard. He has been reduced from a arrogant men to a cowering child. Even through those goddess has been tasked with the role of disciplining him. They grew up fond of him enough that they decide to marries him. And they live happily afterward. His wife soon giving birth to alot of children, and they live with each other in peace. Until the day Primus have an affair with a human girl, and giving birth to more children. After beating Primus up and slay the Woman he having an affair with. Primus wife decide to spare the kid and raise them as their own. The Primus children soon grew up together and call themself the "Brave". After the Brave decide that they are too lonely, they asked Primus to created a race base on them and called the race "Transcendent Techomorph" or "Transtech". As first the Transtech only have one gender, but somehow Primus decide they need female so he turn half of the population in Fembot. But since he doesn't know how Woman reproductive organ work. Primus doesn't give those Fembot the ability to reproduced. This has led to a status quo of both gender being unable to communicate in the Transtech society. Until one day, when Primus first son, second son and third son fell on Earth. In this Omniverse, Earth is home to a one gender immortal female race called "Mahou Shoujo". The Mahou Shoujo is a race just like Transtech, doesn't know what "love" is. Then it all changed after the three Brave getting treatment from six Mahou Shoujo and married them. After that, the Transtech and Mahou Shoujo romantic boom start. Much to the dismay of Fembot who felt they're abadoned. This soon led to a gender war between two gender in Transtech society. And as the war goes on, they dragged all the other party who oppose the Transtech into it. Effectively making it an Omniversal War. By the time this bloody war end. Those six woman who is the first to marries a Transtech die in vain and their husband now lost their will to live. So they blow themselves up, creating an Omniversal Big Bang that break the Omniverse apart. From a single place, into a multi-dimensional, multi universe mess that look like how it is today. Core Universe Just like the Positive Omniverse, Korean Killer Verse has a number of core Universe. But unlike that Omniverse, it only have three. The First Universe (Korean Killer Verse): An Universe where Korean become a tolitarian Dictator and conquered the world. Opposing it are a cadre of Otaku led by Yami No Koutei. The Second Universe (Korean Killer Verse): An alternate Universe with no Imperial Japan and Walt Disney. Japan and American has merged into Japanica. The reason is due to the interfering of Yami No Koutei from the First Universe to the timeline. The Korean in this Universe are being subjected to a "somewhat legal" game where noble assassin can murder them for money. This Universe is the main setting of Korean Killer ! Part 1 and Korean Killer ! Part 2: Korean Killer With Giant Robot The Third Universe (Korean Killer Verse): This Universe is just like the Second, minus the Second World War. In this Universe there exist a sub race of Human call Witch, whom created The Illuminati. Opposing them are the Witch Hunter whom start World War One using Hitler and Stalin at a pawn. The World War I end when Japanica drop the Atomic Bomb on Berlin. It is the setting of Reversed Hunter: The War Of Love. Category:Korean Killer Verse